


Blessings and Curses

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [70]
Category: Criminal Minds, Norse Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being marked by one of the gods is both a blessing and a curse. How a person deals with it tends to tell you which they consider it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Days when she's alone in her mind are the worst, as if she's been hollowed out and abandoned, even though she knows that's not the case. He never leaves his own behind, never casts them off, no matter what they do, save they betray him first.

Closing her eyes against the images she's never able to unsee, Penelope lets herself drift a little, fingers dancing almost randomly across the keys. Reaching out for the connection, whispering a promise she repeats every day. She will never abandon him, she will never betray him, she will never stop doing his work. Change will not be stopped, chaos will not be chained by power, and the innocent and betrayed will never be left unavenged.

_Little sister, daughter of my will. Look out for your own._

His whisper is faint and scraped raw, as it too often is, and Penelope's smile is sad before she opens her eyes, looking to see what she's found that will loose the team in the right direction.


	2. Their Playground

Sometimes it's hard to leave memories aside, when she comes across something in her work that reminds her of those she left behind. It's not their fault - even those who didn't fall in the line of duty wouldn't be able to equal her lifespan - but it still hurts. The world changes, and she changes with it, but those who had been hers when she began this work still hold a place in her heart.

The woman who'd been known as Penelope Garcia once, FBI tech analyst and agent, and is now only known as the bedrock of the agency that had grown out of the planet-bound institutions of the United States, leans back in her chair, watching the screens that bring information from across the galaxy to her fingertips. They would be proud of her, she thinks. JJ and Hotch, Morgan and Reid, Rossi and Gideon and Elle and Emily, and everyone else who'd passed through the BAU in those years. Her team, her mortals, her beloveds.

_They'll come around on the wheel again, little sister._

She smiles at the whisper in the back of her mind, rolling her eyes at the familiar endearment.

_You're no older than I am, munchkin._

Laughter meets her words, and a sense of warmth and affection. They will argue over who is the older until the end of time, as they have since the beginning. Neither of them will win, but that's never been their intent. Only to enjoy themselves, and to explore the universe that's been their playground since their youth.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hollow".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Lost Deeps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2020100).


End file.
